Let Me
by teamWilson
Summary: It had been a long day, followed by an even longer week, and all Alicia Florrick wanted was a bath. One-Shot, set in early season 6. A/P. M-Rating.


**The Good Wife: Let Me**

**Summary:** _It had been a long day, followed by an even longer week, and all Alicia Florrick wanted was a bath. One-Shot, set in early season 6. A/P. M-Rating._

_A/N: A little something for my A/P girls; you know who you are. Just in case we don't get everything we want from the premiere, we'll always fave fanfiction..._

* * *

It was well after 8pm on Friday evening by the time Alicia finally entered the quiet Florrick Family household. Dumping her coat on the staircase railing and and toe-ing off her shoes, Alicia wasted no time in going straight to the kitchen to pour herself a much needed glass of her favourite wine that she had been thinking about all day.

She sighed into the empty kitchen as she swirled the crimson liquid around in her glass for a moment before bringing it to her lips for that first taste. It had been a long day, followed by an even longer week, and Alicia was more than ready to just unwind for the remainder of the evening.

"Crap, dinner" Alicia mumbled to herself when she realized the late hour. It was surprising actually that Grace and Zach hadn't knocked her down in the hallway the moment she entered their home because she's certain they wouldn't have bothered to attempt to make their own meals.

Placing her glass back down on the counter, Alicia made her way over to the refrigerator but then stopped when she noticed a piece of lined paper stuck to the fridge door with Grace's handwriting on it.

_Mom, _

_went to movies with Connor,  
__Zach said he's having dinner with Neesa __and her parents tonight.  
__We'll be home before midnight. Love you._

"Well, that solves that problem" Alicia sighed with relief once she had read the note. With the kids out for the evening and Peter in Springfield until tomorrow afternoon, she had the house to herself, and more importantly, no one to have to look after. A small smile crossed her lips before she walked back over to the kitchen counter, grabbed her still half full wine glass, and headed back to the main hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Alicia let out a sigh of content as she sunk herself into the tub of hot bath water, surrounding herself in a blanket of bubbles with the rich aroma of lavender, and a few softly flickering candles placed throughout the room, bathing it in a subtle darkness and ultimately stimulating her senses into a state of complete relaxation.

As much as she had grown to love her old apartment, there was one thing about this house that Alicia had missed most, and it was the oversized jacuzzi style tub she was currently soaking herself in. She and Peter had decided together that though Alicia had managed to make the most out of the limited space her apartment had to offer, it really was not big enough for the four of them so they moved all of her and the kids belongings back into Peter's house once they had arrived back from their vacation and second honeymoon in Hawaii.

The last month had been a whirlwind. From Peter winning the Gubernatorial election, to their Hawaiian vacation and renewal of their vows, to packing up and moving her apartment, to her and Cary starting their own firm while all the while keeping it a secret from Will and Diane, her life had become even more exhausting than she could have ever imagined. She had decided that as exciting as this leading "a double life" with Cary as her new business partner was; she was not cut out for it. They would spend all day at Lockhardt/Gardner, just doing the regular grind; researching cases and arguing them in court. Then in their "free time" in the evenings they spent it schmoozing prospective clients, scouting out locations for their new office space, and having regular meetings with Cary and the other fourth year associates who would be joining them at Florrick, Agos, and Associates. Exhausted didn't begin to cover what Alicia was feeling over these last few agonizing weeks.

Alicia was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard the soft knock at the bathroom door the first time. It wasn't until a second rap of someones knuckles against the door that the sound startled her as she immediately became aware of another presence in the house.

"Grace?" she questioned aloud; figuring if any of her children were going to be home before curfew, it would be her daughter. But when no answer came she pushed herself up a little further against the cool tile wall behind her.

"Sweetheart, is that you? I'll be out in a few minutes" she called out.

_So much for her bath._

Hearing the doorknob turn Alicia furrowed her brow; wondering what Grace could possibly need right this moment that couldn't wait ten minutes until she came out of the bath.

"Hey Babe" Peter's warm, low voice suddenly filled the room and it startled Alicia slightly; her hand coming to rest on her chest as a gasp escaped her.

"Peter! What... I didn't expect you home until tomorrow" she finally managed, her heart rate beginning to decline now.

"Yeah I know, Eli let me out early on good behaviour" he told her with a smirk and she let out a small laugh as she nodded her head.

"I see"

"Anyway I just wanted to get home. I feel like I've been away forever. How was your day?" he asked, leaning back against the edge of the bathroom counter and watching Alicia; still modestly covered with a rich blanket of bubbles.

"Ugh" was all she could manage; along with a wave of her hand as it came out from the water for a split second before retreating back into the warmth the bubble bath provided her.

"That good huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that" she sighed. "If I ever decide to make a life-altering decision again will you stop me and just remind me of how exhausted I've been these last few weeks?"

"Hey, it'll all be worth it soon, you'll see" he gently reminded her. "I am so proud of you"

"Hmmm, don't count your chickens, I haven't actually done anything yet" she mused with a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "Kinda feels like it's still a pipe dream and I think it's going to feel that way until we actually get the firm up and running" she continued and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, either way, I believe in you. You and Cary are going to do great things, Alicia" he told her sincerely.

"Now," he began again as he reached down to the edge of the tub and picked up her wine glass, taking a sip for himself. "I think it's time for you to relax, don't you agree?" he asked and she could do little more than nod her head at him.

"Good, I won't bother you any further then, just close your eyes and relax" he told her as he began undoing the buttons of his shirt cuff and pushing his right sleeve up to his elbow.

"What are you doing?" she asked through a soft giggle as she watched him; one sleeve rolled up to his upper arm as he kneeled down to the floor next to the tub and placed her wine glass on the floor next to him.

"Shhhh, I told you to close your eyes and relax" he soothed, before his arm came around and disappeared into the water in the middle of the tub.

"Peter, what are- _ohhhhh_" Alicia quickly lost all coherent train of thought when Peter's hand and skilled fingers came in contact with her warm center, rubbing small circles around her most sensitive spot, causing her hips to involuntarily buck slightly out of the water.

"Helping you relax" he answered easily, with a grin tugging at his lips. "Let me" he whispered into the subtle darkness and Alicia could do little to argue as his fingers continued their slow, teasing movements.

"Mmmm, Peter," Alicia gently whimpered as the warm water gently rocked in the tub from both Peter's movements, and her own involuntary thrusts from time to time. "So good"

"Yeah?" he breathed huskily, his face only inches from hers as he leaned across the tub; not making any further movement to kiss her, just wanting a close enough look to watch her features as her arousal slowly built within her.

"Mmmm, yeah" she let out breathily; her hands coming out of the water now to grip the edges of the tub on either side of her and her knees falling further apart, granting him better access to her.

A gasp escaped her when he slipped a finger inside of her, all the while his thumb keeping pressure on her clit with its quick circular movements.

"Pete-_ahhh_" her thoughts lost again as a second finger slipped inside of her and his movements began to speed up; quickly working her into a heightened state of arousal.

"Shhhh" he soothed her once more. "Just enjoy it, Baby" he told her softly, adding a third finger and her head fell further back as her hips arched out of the water once more, causing a flood of water to spill out over the edge of the tub; neither of them paying it any attention.

Her gentle whimpers increased to full out moans as he felt her walls begin to clamp down around his fingers while he continued working them inside of her and he wasted no time in helping push her the rest of the way over the edge; speeding up his movements and thrusting his hand harder against her until she came apart; a strangled cry of his name leaving her lips as the water finally started to still and she slunk back deeper into the tub.

"Oh, my, God. Peter" she was panting now; her eyes still closed and head tilted up towards the ceiling and he grinned at her as he pulled his fingers out of her and his arm out of the tub, drying it off on a nearby hand towel.

Reaching for the wine glass he had left on the floor Peter took a long sip of the dark liquid, allowing Alicia a minute to get her breathing back under control before either of them tried to speak again.

"Better?" He finally asked once he saw the wide smile stretching across her lips.

"Just what I needed" she sighed, looking over at him finally. "Come here" she mentioned softly before reaching out to tug on his tie, bringing him close enough so she could capture his lips with her own. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue swept inside her mouth and brushed against hers; allowing her to taste the sweet nectar of the full-bodied wine.

"Mmmm" she mumbled against his lips as they regrettably pulled apart for oxygen. He let out a soft chuckle before resting his forehead against hers.

"I should let you finish your bath" he murmured softly, then pulled back just enough to place a kiss on her forehead before pushing himself up from the floor and quietly letting himself out of the master bathroom, heading into the bedroom.

Alicia couldn't help the wide smile that graced her lips as she let herself slip further into bath water and finish what she had started before she was so _pleasantly_ interrupted.

* * *

A half hour later, her hair;_ not to mention the floor;_ dried and make-up washed away, Alicia made her way into the master bedroom, still wrapped up in her white terry cloth robe. Her smile returned as her gaze rested on Peter who was already lying in bed in his sleep pants and t-shirt, sitting up resting his back against the headboard as he read a book with only the soft glow of the lamp on the bedside table providing them with light.

"Hey" he said as she continued to move towards the bed and caught his attention.

"Hey" she smiled in return, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"How was your bath?"

"Perfect" she sighed contently.

"I'm glad. I'm sure you needed it" he told her before focusing back on the novel in his lap.

The room remained silent for a few more moments until Peter heard the unmistakable sound of Alicia's robe dropping to the floor and out of instinct he brought his gaze back up only to see her standing before him completely naked from head to toe.

"Jesus, Alicia" he practically gasped as the welcomed sight before him caught him off guard.

"I thought you were exhausted?" He said after a moment; the corner of his mouth twitching up into an irresistibly sexy lop-sided grin that made her knees weak.

"I was... But that was before" she explained coyly before she climbed onto the foot of the bed and began crawling towards him.

"Oh really?" he teased, raising an eyebrow at her and tossing his long-forgotten-about book down to the floor beside him.

"Really" she confirmed, finally reaching his lap and straddling him as his hands came up to grip around her hips before smoothing up and down her naked back.

"So, _Mr. Governor,_" she teased, knowing how much they both hadn't quite gotten used to the term yet and how it proved time and again to be it's own instant aphrodisiac. "You wouldn't make me go to bed when I'm not tired yet, right?" she asked sweetly and his lips broke out in a wide grin before he wrapped an arm around her waist and in one swift move flipped them so she was on her back with him over top of her, looking down at her with a sly grin.

"Who am I to say no to my First Lady?" he teased back before fusing his lips to hers in a searing kiss that sent her head reeling as another flood of arousal enveloped her.

Her exhaustion became a distant memory and the only thing that mattered now was the way his hands trailed a blaze of heat against her flesh as he touched her, the way his tongue knew hers like no other, and how their bodies seemed to fit together like they were purposely designed for one another.

She wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

All Alicia wanted was a bath.

She ended up with a lot more than she had bargained for.

**~END~**


End file.
